Son of Time
by lanselot100
Summary: Percy has had a rough early life. His mother dead from a hell hound atrack leaving him alone living on the streets, chased by monsters and struggeling for survival. Until a golden eyed man arrives and says he is his father. AU. Beta reader: KnightOfDeath1
1. Prolouge

We have been fighting two days straight so many had fallen so many lives wasted over greed and egos.

Percy was fighting for his life as he had for as long as he had lived.

As he and his army marched to defend Olympus you could see yhe pressure bulding on him, crushin him.

With his mighty sword Clockwork in hand he was feard by mosters and respected by demigodes.

He had joined the camp at age 14 and two years later even Atheana the godess of wistom could not figure it out. There was only one clue his eyes wich were only a shade darker than pure gold.

Yet he never seemed sad or angry about it.

But now... now that we were about to battle the titan of time Kronos he seemed almost pained as wee made it to the top of the empire state building.

As we arrived on olympus and made it to the throne room you could feel the ground shake from the battle going on outside and finally he arrived himself Kronos.

As we took our stand Kronos did something we did not expect, he smiled like he was seeing an old lost friend.

„Hello Percy its nice to see you again." said Kronos with glee in his tone.

As we looked at Percy wee noticed that while he was anything but scared like the rest of us but like he was accepting somthing.

Then he opend his mouth and said two words that changed so much „Hello father."


	2. I hate and love wraths

I was alone for a large part of my life I ended up on the streets at age 5 after hellhounds killed my mother. Even now I could hear the crunch of her spine smell her blood.

It was not until two years later I was running from a pack of wraths through thw streets of L.A that a man appeared before me, no not a man this being radiated power in waves like a radiator on full force.

He looked to be wery old at least 40 or more he had black hair with gray streaks in it and a scar through his right eye. He was clean shaven besides a bit of side burns that ended just above his tall jaw bone.

His wery eyes seem to have seen many things good and bad, right and wrong, simple and complicated. Strangest of all though his eyes and many other things about him were wery like mine we had the same golden eye color, the same high cheekbones, the same eyebrows and the same thums for some reason.

But as much as I wanted to think about this longer and talk to him I still had those wraths after me. Then he did something I did not expect... he took out a scithe that looked sharp enouugh to cut through a boulder or even a mountain. With his weapon in his right hand he raised his left hand in the air. As I was about to yell at the man to run because no matter how sharp your weapon is numbers are a big thing in a battle, I'd learned that the hard way against monsters in the past. But as the man stood there his eyes seemed to catch fire and gain that extra to make his eyes a true bright golden color.

He releashed a shockwave at the wraths wich I swear seemed to slow them to a crawl. As the wraths finally came to a halt the man mooved forward with his scithe and siced through them as if they were maid of warm butter.

As the finale wrath turned to golden dust the time seemed to return to it's original pace all around us. He advanced towards me I felt suprisingly calm like I knew he would not hurt me and the closer he came I started feel as if I were a kid waiting forr his father to pick him from school. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and when he finally spoke it was with warmth and care that looking back now would have made Hestia jealous.

„Are you hurt chmp any bruises or cuts." He asked

I was still a æittle dased from the battle I just wittnessed and I think he understood that beacause he waited for my answer and did not rush me to answer his question.

„I...I I'm okay sir just a few bruises but nothing bad." He didn't seem quite satisfied by my answer and staredd at me like he had just vaught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep lying to me.

I felt kinda bad he did save my life so I guess I do owe him at the very least the truth.

„I have a stingin headache sir after I fellon the way here sir" I mumbled almost inaudiobly at the man.

The man wearing a modern jacket and no tie went in to his jacket and brought out some stuff that looked unlike anything I had ever seen it was a glass bottle that had liquid that seemed to glow even though it was clear as water.

„This champ is called nectar it heal any injury short of dying and strong poisons so a minor concussion such as yours should be simple enough for it to cure." He said with some mirth in his voice.

„Thank you sir" I said in a timid tone as I uncorked the bottle and took a smallm sip I was surprised to find that it taisted like my moms choclate cookies and cold milk.

As I was about to return him the bottle that even though should have been about halve empty was still full as if I had never taken a sip from it at all.

„He shook his head and tlod me to keep the bottle beacuse „you never know when you might need it" so I put it in my backpack and hoped I wouldn't have to use it to often.

But who am I kidding by next year I would probably have taken a 1000 „small sips". As curiosity got the better of me I could not help but ask.

„Why...why are you helping me?"

I tried to keep my tone as much neutral trying not to sound ungratefull. As luck would have it I sucseded somehow.

„No need to be scared, it's a very good question one most if not all would ask and the answer is that I am your uh...please don't be to angry for this."

I didn't know wether to laugh or be scared of his answer for he basicly radiated power before, now looked like kids my age who broke their mom's favourate ornament.

„I...I am your father. My name is Kronos." He sputtered out and flinched before squising his eyes shut.

„... ... ..." I didn't know how to respond. Here was the man that my sung praises about my own father came and rescued me from wraths and was talking to me.

„Why are you here!" Even though I ment for it to be a question it came out as a harsh demand.

He winced as he replied „I...I was only able to come out now Percy. Beleve me I wanted to come earlier when your mother Sally died, when you were chased by monsters when you were hurt I wanted to but I could not I am imprsoned by my children. When I came out the first time I was so happy to be free I didn't know if it would be perminant or not I was going to set some things in order when I...when I saw your mother she was the most beutyfull thing I have ever seen and twelve months later we had you but before I could take you two home my freedom was at an end. I was only able come here now to rescue you and give you something."

At this he pulled out an mp3 player with headphones and handed them to me. At my confused look he told me to unplug the headphones.

So I did just that. But as soon as I did that the player transformed into a sword so magnificent and strong it practicaly oosed power. On the side of the blade was an inscription in anchient greek translaiting to Clockwork. In my other hand where my headphones had been was now a black and red shield with an golden inscription wich said „Golden age of man soon returns„

As I looked up to thank my father only to be greeted by an empty alley and an silver arrow headding straight towards me. Which I barley managed to evade.

„What are you doing here little boy." Boomed a girl wich looked to be only a few years older than me. Sheesh I know girls are supposed to mature faster but this is just rediculus.


	3. Cramped in a alley with girls

I still could not figure out how I dodged an arrow that was heading straight at me.

But it's like evry time I need to react to something I feel this slight tingle and time seems to slow down for me as if to a crawl. Now if only I could control it that would be awsome. But like I said I could barley evade it.

So now I have to deal with a group of girls wanting to kill me.

„What did you do that for you stupid mean girl." I yelled at her. Bad idea.

Red faced she yelled back „You interupted a hunt and I couldn't just let that slide now move before you get punished some more."

Confused I yelled back with almost no mallice.

„What on earth are you talking about. I remember hearing that girls get weird when they become older but hunting for boyfriends with a bow and arrow is pretty stupid you know. You aren't Cupid so shooting them won't work it just makes you look weird."

After I gave that talk to them they looked so mad that I swear on everything holy that steam came out of their ears.

„You have just made a big mistake _boy._" She spat the word boy like it was an insult of the worst kind.

„We hunt monsters not boys, well not unless they hurt girl..." She didn't get any farther.

„What do you mean boys hurt girls thats not true only sissies hurt girls not boys."

I said confused no boy ever hits a girl It's one of the boy laws boys never hit girls only sissies so she must not know what they are talking about.

So it was strange when they gave snorts of both amusement and anger.

„What is your name boy?" the twelve year old asked.

„I am Percy Jackson and don't call me boy an adult I'm seven." I said proud because I had survived this long on my own.

„Well Percy I am Artemis goddess of the hunt moon and childbith and this is the hunt of Artemis" She answered with mirth in her words.

„So give me one good reason why I souldn't punish you for disrespecting my hunt, insulting me and for making us loose sight of the pack of wraths that were just here.

„Oh the wraths my dad killed them so they wouldn't hurt me." I said so calmly and casualy it was like I was comenting on the weather not slaying of monsters.

At that they all froze.

„And ah...who is your dad?" Artimis askedfully intent on finding it out.

It was now my time to freeze. What should I say they hate men and is a man so I guess.

„He didn't tell me he just gave a flask ambrosia and an mp3 and then he left."

It kindof was not a lie beacause I didn't know anything about him besides his name but that was my secret and no one gets to know.

At that her shoulders slumped and she became tense before she seemed to remeber something.

„Whait you said you were seven what are you doing in New York alone at this time of day shouldn't you be at school or something?" She asked suspiciously.

„I can't go to school because I don't have a mom anymore..." That was a another girl behind Artemis interupted.

„What let me guess she didn't give you enough candy so you ran away from home no wait she wanted you to clean your room no I got it she got a boyfriend you don't like so you left aren't you proud of yourself _boy_."

She said with such contempt that she seemed to be foaming from her mouth.

„No I couldn't save her from the hellhounds as killed her slowly I had watch helplessly while they chewed her to the core bones and everything so tell me why you haveto be so mean to me."

I was openly sobbing at that point and it was not until I felt the arms of someone around me holding me tight against them that I started to calm down and as her soothing voice helped me to sleep I for the second tome today fellt safe.


	4. Becoming a follower

I didn't wake up until night fall with a camp fire burning brightly and warmly close by, as I sat up Inotised I was in a camp with the girls I met earlier I was about to go back to sleep when I saw her, the girl who had comforted me when I needed it the most.

„Hey so you are finally awake you have been asleep all day and night it is about four in the morning. I am Zoe by the way Zoe Nightshade." Said the girl named Zoe it's cute name I thought but I realised wat I was thinking about and flushed deep red causing her to giggle.

„Sorry I guess I'm just not awake yet, I...I wanted to thank you for comforting back there in the alley. Its been two yars and still miss her just as much as day one does...does it ever get easier you know the pain."

I asked with hope evedent in my tone of my voice. Beacause sometimes the pain was so great I could bairly go on, meeting my dad helped a bit to know that he loved us and didn't leave us willingly but was forced to. Mom always talked about in such kind and wanting words I could see how she missed him I of course don't know but I think she was never the same after dad left.

„How long have you been a huntress of Artemis Zoe?" I askedwanting to end the quietness in the air and focus my thoughts somplace else and seemed like a good way than any.

„Well um it must be about 2000 years now give or take a few decades." She answered understanding I wanting to talk.

„2000 years but you look so young you cant be more than 13 or 14 you cant be more than 2000 yars old nuh uh no way." I stated beacause I'd seen people who were 50 and they looked old but she was to pretty to be more than 2000 years old. I hadn't even realised I was blushing until she started out right laughing at me almost waking up the hunters.

„Well I'm gonna go to sleep right now so good night." I said feeling my eyes dropping more and more by the second.

„Yes well good night sleep tight." She answered back after some thought she too came to accept sleep after a hard day.

When I woke up again it was mabye about ten o clock and the huntresses were all eating breakfest like their life depended on it.

I loved it. Finaally girls that won't smack for eating like a pig.

As I sat down at the table everyone stopped to look at me with a strange exprecion on their faces like I just broke a code or something.

Then like a scene in a movie it's never addressed again. So I move to take a bowl only to find Zoe has aldready passed me a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

As we finish I guess brunch we clean the table and Artemis steps out looking a lot less dominating and high and mighty than the last time I saw her. She steps toward me and for one second I think she is gonna yell at me for doing something wrong but that changes once I see her face wich has an apologetic look on it.

„Hey...uh Percy we are sorry about the way we acted yesterday when we first met. We were just pissed at everything and we just took it out on you and we are sorry about that. Infact Phobe here has something she has to say to you."

She says with a nod to the mean girl from yesterday apperantly named Phobe.

„Um...Percy I'm truly sorry about the I acted yesterday I was competley out of line and acted on my temper wich is not the first time and even though I am trying probably won't be the last time ether if past experiences are anything to go by. But look I am truly sorry about what said can you forgive me?"

She rambled so fast not like she didn't want to say it but more like she was tryingto get it all in one breath and let me tell you that's one large breath.

„It's okay I was just having a bad day also I'm sorry how I acted, I souldn't have said girls are stupid because they're not mom was a girl and she was not stupid. So if you can accept my appology I can accept your's as well."

At that shesmiled and nodded and stepped back. It was almost noon and I wanted to go and explore so I asked Artemis if that was okay and she said it was but she wanted to talk to me first.

So we walked from the camp abit til the others couldn't hear us. As we came to a halt she took a deep breath and spoke the words I would never forget.

„I know we got off on the wrong foot and that but I would like to offer you a deal." She said with kindness so I nodded my acceptance so she would continue.

„Well I would like to offer you an unofficial place in the hunt until you have somewhere else to go or want to go. Now it wont make you a hunter persei but you can stay with us and train and help around camp and in hunting trips but if any other show up I am gonna have to act like you were folloving us. So do you accept Percy?"

I couldn't beleve it my own family how could I refuse?

„Lady Artemis I accept your offer." I said with a full smile.


	5. Dream

That night my dad came to see me in my dreams.

„So you seem to be making quite the name for your self. Surviving the hunters after saying, what was it again ah yes „girls are stupid" and „boys never hit girls only pansies" did you know that if you had not said that last thing I would be talking to a corpse?"

My father said with a smile on his face.

„Why did you disapear like that I thought that you wanted to talk with me." I asked with a small voice.

„I did not have a choice son even now I am stretching the rules but I am doing them to see you right now so that we can have some time as you kids say it these days „cath up and bond" a little. First how much do you know about greek mythology?"

„Um not much my...my mom sometimes told stories of them you know gods heroes and monsters and well I have been chased by some of them but I don't know much about them."

I answered my dad almost instantly the quicker I answered the more time we had together.

Well the rest of our time went into discuissing gods, primodorials, titans monsters, heroes etc.

Even though we only talked through the night it fellt like days. Oh don't get me wrong time flew by but I still fellt as if this were longer than just one night.

He tought me how to control my powers turns out it was not just strong reflexes but I could control time to a point right now I could slow time to a crawl and stop but that always left me drained afterwards and with practice I would be able to speed up time. When I asked if I could go back in time so that I could save my mother and we could be a big happy family. He said that.

„No one can change the past Percy if we could there would be no mistakes to learn from no consecuences to our actions you could just repeat over and over. That is the thing about life you only get one and if you squander it then thats it. I cant tell you how many times I wanted to go back and save your mother but I can't but she is now in a better place so now you have got a choice to make are you going to let her watch you become a hero or are you going to let her watch you give up and loose hope?"

I desided that I was going to become a hero and make my mother and my father proud.


	6. Remembering and looking forward

I had been with the hunters for over three years training and training so that I could become someone my parents could be proud of.

I remember when I started my training I was so tired after the first week I thought my arms and legs would come of.

**_Flashback:_**

I had woken up like the rest of the hunters at 6 in the morning and ate breakfast so I could begin my training. We began with as lady Artemis so mildly put it a „light morning stroll" wich consisted of a five kilometer (km, each mile is 1.609 km) run with out stopping because for every stop you took you had to run an extra kilometer.

**_Present:_**

I ended up running six km total for tripping over a branch. Man was I pissed off but now looking back I can see the reason why we did that. It was so we could run away from monsters if needed for they aren't gonna stop beacause your tired. NO they would kill you at every chance they got just like you would if the roles were reversed.

Out there it's every man/whoman for him/herself, that one of the first rules she tought us.

Then there was comat training and don't get me started on the hunting and tracking if you screwed up there you got laundry duty for atleastt aweek up to a month.

I remember my first one tracking I messed up so big time I ended... well let's just say it didn't end well at all well at least the hunters got some entertaining out of it but lets just not talk about it.

My relationship with the hunters started of rocky even though we never insulted each other we were always tense around each other.

Even now more than three years later the only friends I have in the hunt are lady Artemis and Zoe the rest of us altough far from enemies are more on friendly terms like they won't kill me if I talk to them and working together but thats about it.

But it's understandable I mean they have had bad experiances with sissies.

(I still stand by the fact that no man ever hurts a whoman only a sissy)

I remeber when Zoe told me about Heracles It both her and Artemis to hold me back.

But not was good in the hunt like when we came across other gods or demigods on quests when we were traveling. Because then they would have to insult me and „scare" me off. I know that I wasn't tecnically allowed to be there but it still hurt when Artemis and or Zoe would screem insults at me even if they never ment them.

But all things must come to an end wether good or bad and my sta at with the hunters was no different and so here I am saying good bye to them all and wondering where to go next.

But hey just like they say shit happens and that I beleve is a good philosophy beacause alot of shit happens and you just have to go with the flow and see where the stream takes us wether good or bad. Or you could just be like the gods and qoute Shakesphere „fuck it".


	7. Battle and poison

I was now running from demigods to capture that "nuisance" and shocker with my luck I just had to run into a middle of a battle between hunters and demigods on one side and Dr. fucking Thorn on the other just great all we now need is for me to get dragged into this mess... I thought too soon.

I had barley showed up when Thorn attacked me with his tail.  
Which happened to draw the attention of the hunters and demigods just awesome.

I drew my sword and shield and ran for battle ready for anything.  
Taking swipes at the monsters I noticed two things one Zoë was there two she had lost her bow and was fighting with two hunting knifes.

As we battled Zoë finally realised I was there and nodded my way.  
We had always been good together whether fighting hunting tracking and arguing together. She is my best friend and probably my first.

"Well if it is not Percy Jackson, come to grace us mere mortals with your presence have you?" She asked with mischief in her eyes as took another swing at Thorn.

"What you know you missed me terribly you have probably been worried sick about me. But any way how have you been broken many hearts of men lately with your godly beauty?"  
I fired back as I dodged a stray arrow from a hunter and blocked a stinger from Thorn or so I thought but I would deal with that later.

We battled for what I presumed was about fifteen to twenty minuets. But as time went on we started to get tired and keeping up with a manticore as strong as Thorn was not so easy in close combat.

"Puny demigods I grow tired of this banter now DIE!" He yelled as he took a swing that I barely noticed but managed to jump out of the way just in time. But Zoë was not quick enough she went flying off a cliff nearby just as Artemis shot the arrow that killed the Manticore.

"ZOË NO." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I ran after her and jumped of the cliff hoping to my father that my last gift from him would work "Use it only in emergencies, the more you use it the weaker the fabric" he said. Oh fuck please work.

As I fell faster using my power like never before by speeding the time effecting me and slowing everything else down, I could not keep it up for long the wound from my battle from Thorn already aching was burning like lava on my skin right now.

I finally caught up with her taking her in my arms I pulled the string on my parachute and thank gods it came out when it should. As I looked up I saw Artemis and the rest of the hunters and demigods watching us either shocked, cheering or crying (Phoebe).

As we came on to solid ground I fell to my knees shivering and vomited as I looked at my wound I realised the stinger I had failed to dodge was poisoned the last thing I knew before losing consciousness was Zoë screaming and a bright golden flash that seemed to be as bright as

the sun...


	8. Slippery weasel

As I was surrounded by darkness, as I waited for something to happen I kept seeing flashes of things that made no sense to me.

A man holding the sky, a girl being forced under it instead of the man then a group of seven people going towards a fortress on a mountain. But none of the people had clear faces all off them were like blurry photos you see of criminals on TV.

I saw the a girl being killed by the man but what scared me the most was that for the briefest of moments the girls face became clear I saw the girl that I never wanted to get hurt...

It was the face of Zoë Nightshade. After that she became blurry as she fell to the ground and didn't move again. Then everything became dark again and I knew no more.

When the darkness finally faded and consciousness returned I noticed that I was in a tent that was quite large enough to fill at least six people. When I looked closer I noticed that it was the hunters' medical tent.

As I tried to sit up I felt a huge spike of pain leap up into my left side. I noticed then that I was bandaged there so I guessed that was where the stinger hit me earlier but what really surprised me was the weight on my right chest when I liked closer I saw a mess raven hair spiralled over me. 'So Zoë stayed with me during my blackout' I thought as I let my fingers trail softly through her hair.

But during my shift in my bed I must have stirred her slumber and her head shot up from my chest so fast I thought her head would come clean of her neck. As I looked closer I noticed she had bloodshot eyes and dried tears on her eyes from crying and she looked like she had not slept well if at all latley.

"Hey sleepyhead glad your up." I said trying to cheer her up, _big mistake_.

As soon I had finished that sentence she slapped me so hard across the face. I thought she would leave a permanent imprint on my cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking Percy, you almost died from that stunt you pulled but I suppose that was your plan all along was it not? Why did you do that are you completely insane I was so worried I thought you would die your heart even stopped at one point because the poison from the stinger was so much in your bloodstream that we...we."

By the end she was openly crying and hitting me in the chest repeatedly in the chest.

"If Apollo had not showed up you would be at worst dead and at best brain-dead. Why did you do it did you not think of anyone else." She said sobbing loudly.

"But I was thinking of someone else I was thinking that I wasn't going to loose you after all wave been through together. I'm not sorry for saving you all I'm sorry for is not being fast enough to dodge the stinger from that manticore." I said with finality in my tone of voice that made no room for any and all comebacks.

"So has anything exciting happened during my k.o?"

I asked with mirth in my voice trying to lighten the mood. But at Zoë's look it appeared to be the wrong the wrong way.

"After you jumped after me lady Artemis got kidnapped and the hunters were all knocked out seemingly at once. We were going to wait for you to…" "Wait Artemis was kidnapped the Artemis who can hear anyone coming a mile away with ease." I asked with a grin (I was doped up to the max don't hate).

"Well she was a bit distracted at the time you know with you saving me, tank you for that by the way." She said. "Look I know someone who can help us he owes me a favour for saving him a while back. Don't worry we will get her back even if it's the last thing I do. So gather up the hunters and pick the best of them because we are about to go and save a goddess."

I said while picking up my armour and mp3 player from a bedside table. Twenty minuets later I came out just showered and clean ready for anything well except for a ‚hunters shopping trip' but god I can't talk about that.

"As we all know Lady Artemis has been kidnapped and we have to save her so what we have to do is simple, an old friend of mine owes me some large favours, now usually we would have to consult the oracle to be able to do this but we just don't have the time to figure out a riddle no matter how smart we are." I said with a glare as some of the hunters were about to protest. "So we are going to Quinsy in New York where my friend is to get the information that we need so if there aren't any questions we will set off." I announced.

But as we were about to set of we heard the demigods who had apparently been sitting in camp during all this fiasco. "We wish to help saving lady Artemis we are able fighters and strategists, besides the more the merrier right?"

Said a girl with black short hair and electric blue eyes as she pointed to the rest of the rest of their group:

A girl with blond hair and storm grey eyes that seemed to crave solving the unknown and a satyr with dark skin acne and appeared to be both scared out of his mind but steeled his nerves enough not to let it control him.

"Fine I'm Percy by the way and these lovely and sexy ladies who will probably kill me for calling them that are Zoë, Phoebe and Diana now who might you be?"

I asked while ignoring the pissed of looks of Diana and Phoebe and surprisingly a blush from Zoë. So the satyr returned by giving us their names: Grover the satyr. Annabeth the blond. Thalia the blue eyed. As we set course for our destination I couldn't help but shake the feeling of some thing big was going to happen on this trip.

On our way to meet my friend we encountered sparingly few monsters only about twenty wary few compared to such a large group of seven demigods and hunters I would have suspected at least a hundred of them so we were ahead of schedule.

As we arrived were I had set up the meeting I noticed that my friend was already there waiting for us. "Well if it is not Percy Jackson coming to say hello to an old friend and what a crowd you have with you four hunters of Artemis, a satyr and two demigods. All you need is a god or a goddess to complete your set.

So what can I do for you Percy?" He asked with a grin. As I was about answer Annabeth interrupted with a thirst for knowledge worthy of Athena and rudeness worthy of Zeus.

"Who are you and how do you know what we are?" She asked/demanded.

"I my dear have gotten many names over my time here smelly old man slippery weasel but you can call me Neresus."


	9. A tattletale that can't shut up

After Neresus had introduced himself there was dead quiet as was expected. But what I didn't expect was for Annabeth to be speechless.

"What were you perhapse expecting someone else like Chris Cringle or the Easter bunny, no no wait I got it you were expecting superman." He said cheekily knowing they had no response.  
I almost laughed at the appalled faces of my team mates only able to control my self due to the knowledge that if I were to laugh I would suffer the consequences.

"No Nereus we were expecting the president but I guess we will take what we get." I said making my group snort with amusement and Nereus pout.  
"Now all jokes aside let's talk about why you contacted me since I doubt it was for introducing me to friends or to just catch up." He said with a knowing look on his wrinkled face.

"We need to know where lady Artemis was taken to. We were fighting a manticore named Thorn, you remember Thorn don't you Nereus" I said with a pointed look at him making him scowl.

Oh yes Nereus remembered Dr. Thorn alright it had been two years ago when he had just gotten out of a bar after spending the day evading demigods wanting questions answered.

**Flashback:**

Just as he was about to hail a cab being to wasted to walk home. That's when he showed him self Dr. Thorn in all his ''glory'' wanting answers.  
After running in to an alley which turned out to be a dead end he turned hoping he had enough time to escape it when Thorn caught up with him.  
Thorn came grinning at him wanting his answers and then killing him becoming the first to kill the evasive Nereus.

After getting his question answered and almost choking him to death Thorn got a knife in the back followed by an poisoned arrow in the back of the head.

"You know Nereus you should stop drinking so much so that at you have a chance escaping creatures like that manticore don't you think so hmm...?" Asked a hooded figure at the front of the alley.

"Now I wont ask for my question for catching you but I ask that you remember that if not for me you would be gold dust now." He said as he started to walk away only to stop suddenly.  
"Oh and by the way my name's Percy Jackson." He said before vanishing in to the night leaving a grateful but wary drunk and confused Neresus.

**Present:**

"Ah yes I remember how is old Thorn doing now a days?" Asked Neresus.

"Dead killed by an arrow in the back of the head by lady Artemis before she was abducted." I answered quickly not wanting to dwell on it for longer than needed why she was in the situation to begin with.

"I need to know where she is being held and since you are like a walking wikipedia on what happens in the world of the supernatural and more straight forward than the oracle we came to you. Now where is she being held." I asked for I don't know what time today.

"Ah yes I did hear about that somewhere I believe she is held not to far from where Hera's wedding gift to Zeus is, mount Othris I also believe that the fortress there is rebuilding it self to it's former glory. Now that's all useful but if you want to know about why that is bad you could ask me or you could just ask her." He said pointing at a weary pale looking Zoë Nightshade.

"After all that is where her father is supposed to be holding the sky after all. Tell me ms. Nightshade how is Atlas holding up there after all if anyone were to know it would have to be his daughter." He sneered dropping the verbal bomb on us causing two things to happen.

One Zoë almost passing out from over breathing and two the demigods and satyr to turn their weapons on her.

_Just perfect_.


	10. Wowjust wow

As the demigods pointed their weapons at Zoë something in me snapped. Who were they to doubt her loyalty because of her father. I myself am a son of Kronos and I don't try to kill everyone I see.

"So you are a titan spawn give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive my spear through your heart." Demanded Thalia with such hate in her eyes they seemed more like plasma balls than eyes.

"She doesn't have to because if you try and follow that threat I will end your life before you can straighten your forearm to thrust." I said so casually it was like talking about the weather, but at the same time my voice oozed with power.  
"Just because her father is a titan doesn't automatically make her a bad person and believe me when I say this that in order to get to her you will have to get through me as well as Phoebe and Diana. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her alive so try it I dare you.

After my speech Thalia along with Annabeth and Grover had lowered their weapons and had both scared and ashamed looks on them.  
"I'm sorry we were just caught by surprise by the information. We are sorry Zoë, all of us" said Annabeth with the others nodding along with her enthusiastically.

During all of this Neresus had watched with a stoic expression on his face.  
"Well now that my work here is done I will take my leave. But Percy a peace of advice if you will before we depart. There are always three sides of a coin: the head, the tail and the middle. Remember that people don't always think rationally about things and that even in the darkest dungeon there is always a small ray of hope to show you the way through it" he said wisely and quite full of himself and by the last three words he had turned around and was walking away. Smug bastard I could almost see the smirk on his face for getting to end it with a ‚wise guys speach'.

"So now that we are all calm now and know where we are supposed to go let's find a place to sleep for the night and we will start our journey at sunrise tomorrow."

I woke up at a sound during the night. I shot up ready for anything only to see Zoë tending the campfire half-heartedly.

"So another sleepless night for the great ms. Nightshade eh?" I whispered as to not wake up the others from their sleep.

"Someone has to keep watch besides I couldn't like you said sleep" she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me back there I really needed that you know."

"Needed what?"

"Being reminded that I still have friends like you." She with a teary look.

She looked so vulnerable like a simple breeze could break her, it looked like the stress had finally gotten to her. So I did the only thing I could the same thing she did for me when I needed it all those years ago.  
I slid my arms around her and pulled her to my chest where the flood gates finally let loose.  
She cried for about an half an hour sobbing all her fears at the twenty minute mark she had tried to pull away but I could tell it was weak and she needed it so I pulled her even tighter against my chest.

During her much needed outlet she told me how hard it was sometimes was to be with the hunters always seeing those girls die, how much she hated men and at the end she told me how much she hated that she couldn't hate me and then she pressed her wet lips to mine.

At first I couldn't do anything I was to shocked but she must have taken that the wrong way because she started to pull away. I slid my arms around her hips and neck and pulled her lips back to mine and began to kiss back putting all of my love devotion and trust I felt for her in that kiss.  
I couldn't get enough of her sweet lips all I saw was Zoë all I smelt was Zoë all I felt was Zoë. All to soon she pulled back with a dazed look all tears gone replaced with a beautiful blush and a dreamy smile.

"Good night Percy." She said in a voice that I had never heard from her one that was so lovely it was like heaven. I couldn't even talk I was to dazed from the kiss that I just nodded with a smile that seemed to stretch and stretch and never stop growing.

Zoë Nightshade just kissed me and wow...wow I must have fallen asleep shortly after that because the next thing I know is me being woken up by Phoebe pouring water all over my face from a glass she was holding.

Oh how I don't miss sleeping in a camp with hunters.


	11. Family reunion

As the demigods pointed their weapons at Zoë something in me snapped. Who were they to doubt her loyalty because of her father. I myself am a son of Kronos and I don't try to kill everyone I see.

"So you are a titan spawn give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive my spear through your heart." Demanded Thalia with such hate in her eyes they seemed more like plasma balls than eyes.

"She doesn't have to because if you try and follow that threat I will end your life before you can straighten your forearm to thrust." I said so casually it was like talking about the weather, but at the same time my voice oozed with power.  
"Just because her father is a titan doesn't automatically make her a bad person and believe me when I say this that in order to get to her you will have to get through me as well as Phoebe and Diana. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her alive so try it I dare you.

After my speech Thalia along with Annabeth and Grover had lowered their weapons and had both scared and ashamed looks on them.  
"I'm sorry we were just caught by surprise by the information. We are sorry Zoë, all of us" said Annabeth with the others nodding along with her enthusiastically.

During all of this Neresus had watched with a stoic expression on his face.  
"Well now that my work here is done I will take my leave. But Percy a peace of advice if you will before we depart. There are always three sides of a coin: the head, the tail and the middle. Remember that people don't always think rationally about things and that even in the darkest dungeon there is always a small ray of hope to show you the way through it" he said wisely and quite full of himself and by the last three words he had turned around and was walking away. Smug bastard I could almost see the smirk on his face for getting to end it with a ‚wise guys speach'.

"So now that we are all calm now and know where we are supposed to go let's find a place to sleep for the night and we will start our journey at sunrise tomorrow."

I woke up at a sound during the night. I shot up ready for anything only to see Zoë tending the campfire half-heartedly.

"So another sleepless night for the great ms. Nightshade eh?" I whispered as to not wake up the others from their sleep.

"Someone has to keep watch besides I couldn't like you said sleep" she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me back there I really needed that you know."

"Needed what?"

"Being reminded that I still have friends like you." She with a teary look.

She looked so vulnerable like a simple breeze could break her, it looked like the stress had finally gotten to her. So I did the only thing I could the same thing she did for me when I needed it all those years ago.  
I slid my arms around her and pulled her to my chest where the flood gates finally let loose.  
She cried for about an half an hour sobbing all her fears at the twenty minute mark she had tried to pull away but I could tell it was weak and she needed it so I pulled her even tighter against my chest.

During her much needed outlet she told me how hard it was sometimes was to be with the hunters always seeing those girls die, how much she hated men and at the end she told me how much she hated that she couldn't hate me and then she pressed her wet lips to mine.

At first I couldn't do anything I was to shocked but she must have taken that the wrong way because she started to pull away. I slid my arms around her hips and neck and pulled her lips back to mine and began to kiss back putting all of my love devotion and trust I felt for her in that kiss.  
I couldn't get enough of her sweet lips all I saw was Zoë all I smelt was Zoë all I felt was Zoë. All to soon she pulled back with a dazed look all tears gone replaced with a beautiful blush and a dreamy smile.

"Good night Percy." She said in a voice that I had never heard from her one that was so lovely it was like heaven. I couldn't even talk I was to dazed from the kiss that I just nodded with a smile that seemed to stretch and stretch and never stop growing.

Zoë Nightshade just kissed me and wow...wow I must have fallen asleep shortly after that because the next thing I know is me being woken up by Phoebe pouring water all over my face from a glass she was holding.

Oh how I don't miss sleeping in a camp with hunters.


End file.
